Anthro'mon the Amazing journey
by scottylove8391
Summary: its about a dude noones heard of set in ashe's future when he's like 26 and they've become friends and brocks there and so's May
The Adventure Begins: a long time cumming

Chapter 1: A New Assignment

"BEEP BEEP BEEP.." the alarm went off across the room .

" Uuuhh ,...sooo...tired." "Too much time playing hentai games all last night on the pc." I thought as I made my way to the bathroom to drain last nights 12 pack out of me."riiing riiing" "oh shit my pokegear " I thought as I raced to answer... Hello?." "What's up Atreaue?!" "Oh, hey, Professor Juniper why are you calling?"

"Beacause I need your help with a new project im working on, come by the lab and i'll explain, once you get here, your perticular set of skills will come in useful for this process." "What does she mean by that." I wondered. So I finished in the bathroom went down stairs and grabbed a couple toaster waffles, (ok it was like six) ran down the block and caught the tram to the Pokemon Genetic Institute or JPGI for short. As I entered the building i couldn't help but notice the peculiar way the attendants kept on-looking at me like I was... Like I was a peice of meat.. Sooo, I stuck around the desk while they paged ,flirting and giggling with the receptionists, and I started getting so caught up in their pawing that I didn't notice. "AHEM!,Atreaue please leave the receptionists alone they've got work to do, and fix your blouses you thicke headed sluts!..."Awwwkwaaard..." I chortled. "Well ,if your done fraternising maybe you can use your charm and seduction on a more challenging prize...wha-hunh" " If you want to fuck me juni all you have to do is ask." I said slyly as I pushed the professor up against the wall. "Not, Me you Moron! But if you complete the task ahead of you maybe I'll go out with you but only if you can pull this off." "Oh goodie, if your putting yourself on the line this is gonna be an actual challenge, i said with a smirk ,and then an immediate frown." " But ever since Typhlosion died I feal like im not really the same dude anymore,ya know." "I mean I don't even have anymore pokemon I had to give all my pokemon up after I turned eighteen or did you forget that law ." "he ...hehehe...hahaha" "Your stupid Atty why do you think your here?" "Uhhm are you giving me a new pokemon.." "Better..." "But before i give you your choice, i have to show you this new machine." "I present to you the SpliceShack 5.0 we would have gone with 1.0 but the 4 previous versions caused the new creations to murder their handlers we lost jimmy and rebecca to those abominations..." "But,I digress this machine splices the dna of pokemon with that of human counter parts and the final product is an anthropomorphic being that is stronger than the average pokemon ,and they speak " " What?.." "Hi Hi ,I'm Pichu" and a little boy stepped from behind the computers, or what appeared to be a boy, but upon closer inspection you could see the yellow fur and tail and two small pointy ears sticking out the sides of his cap.

pg 2

"WTF,...! you've been messing with dna experiments without me, the only person who found the evolution gene because I was trying to do this exact same experiment..." "yeah but i figured out where you went wrong you were trying to add pokedna to fragmented human dna whereyou should have been trying to add human dna to broken pokemon dna and your energy output modulation was way off."she giggled. "haha , fine your smarter than me happy?" "I will be, as soon as you make your choice. I have selected 3 starters for you to choose from and since these are anthropomorphic creatures we had to design a different way to capture Anthro'mon" (Thats patent pending) "I present to you the anthro collar." "Hey ,stand here" she said pointing in front of 4 tubes. "Ok, here are the girls."

she leaned over and pressed the button in front of her on the console. Suddenly the tubes opened . The first choice was an anthro-Chicorita super next was an anthro-Squirtle adoreable,and finally an anthro-Chimchar wacky . and the last tube was empty . "hey whats this tube empty for?" "Oh well this is in case you didn't choose either of the first choices. " what do you mean?" "Hey you still have that locket that typhlosion used to wear ?" "Of course, I never take it off." "good, thanks" she snatched the necklace off me and opened it up ." your soo prodictable " inside was a picture of me juniper and typhlosion and in front of that was a vaccume sealed pack of typhlosions fur. she dropped the fur in the analyser and typhlosions dna was displayed on the screen. "Now I start the machine ." she then typed a sequence of things on the main display and the tube closed ."Atreaue come back tommorrow the process should be complete by then. " " The reason I asked you to come is ,well because this experiment requires some extra care.." "Because,?" "The murderous erges, we couldn't fix the side effect, but we were able to change the behavior from immediately attacking it's master to falling completely head over heels in love with them. It was the lesser of two evils (since we couldn't make them normal we made them sluts) "Wait, wait, wait, so what your tellin' me is that when Typhlosion wakes up..." "Cyndiquill, actually they revert back to their original forms during splicing" "She'll be in love with me and a complete slut..." "Well, I didn't say complete slut, but she will be in love with you to the point that it'll seem that way."

pg 3

Later...

"Well, this has been an interesting day." I said to myself. As I washed away the stank of the day my mind wandered to earlier in the day ,looking at those tubes, wondering whats gonna happen tomorrow . I got out of the bathroom went to the fridge grabbed a couple beers . fixed some ramen ate part of it then took to drinking the rest of the I started getting buzzed my Gear rang... "Hey Atreaue, it's Brock whats up, oh hey I heard you agreed to the anthro-mon innitiative guess who's your first anthro-mon gym leader ..." " You ?" "Yep , and my rock anthro-mon are so cool and sexy and, gah.. oh gawd, don't stop aahhh!" "What the fuck did I just hear " I said as a grey blob with no legs the head of a hotchick and stone Tits covered in jizz from face to tits floated onto the gear screan . "Hello im Gia,whats your name cutie?" "Okay why did you call me while your gettin your dick sucked? "

"Actually I called before that but pewter city has a weird operating system for the poke'gear it takes a long time to make international calls." "And I have a favor to ask."... "Here it comes" I thought in my head. "Can we stay with you awhile, May and Ash and me."

"Those two really?." I said annoyed. "Why not you and Misty or you and freakin Claudette, those two are hornier than you are when they're together, and I don't wanna find them fuckin in the backseat of my hundai again." " Oh sure when they get the itch you dont want 'em in your car but who was it that had sex with Joy And Jenny in my bed!" " Touche'. Ok ,but my car is off limits!" "haha ,.. ok, ok, I'll tell' em ." " Alright when will you be here "

"Tomorrow afternoon we should be there by 4 , 6 at the latest if they don't stop every fifteen minutes to fondle each other." "Okay, Brock see you soon.."

pg 4

I went to bed drunk and horny. I tried to masturbate couldn't too drunk,passed out. Then I was in a dream there was a path laid before me only it was golden and paved with chocolate. I didnt want my feet to get dirty so I walked on the side of the chocolate instead of through it . I sat down under a nice shady tree .When I went to the side of the tree a Cyndiquil was there and it spoke and said

my names Kimiko you can call me Kimi my how you've grown master. "Is that you typhlosion ?" I said I came to you to tell you I've always loved you Even from the first moment we met the day you picked me out at Junipers lab "Yeah you were so cute I couldn't say no to you you were my first choice and always will be" I said will you be with me forever cause I love you. "..Yes a thousand times yes. you were the best pokemon ever and we get to train and fight gym leaders again and it'll be awesome and I'll never ever leave you no matter what the cost I'll forever love you, too."

Oh Master.. she blushed as I held her close . she sighed its time to wake up master ... wake up...

Chapter 2

Early arrival

"COOOOOOCKKAAAADOODLE DO Motha Fucka!" "Wake up!" Screamed Ash "AAAGGUUGGH!" "What the fuck, Ass" "Its Ash, asshole god you never get that right" he said "Or do I?" I said "WHY I OUGHTA!"

" Now now boys there's no need to fight I'll make breakfast " May said as she appears just in time to break up the macho contest "Can I have you for Breakfast?" asked ash "Oh gawd you are such a pig we did it twice on the way over here" "I know I was in the front carrying all the bags me and poor gia had to haul all your shopping bags plus your luggage " Brock said with tears in his eyes "Okay, a :settle down. b. How'd you get here so early most importantly Where are my pants" everyone suddenly and all at once looked down . aaagghhh run a seviper swallowed your penis and its still there " "May put your glasses on they gave them to you for a reason" Ash said as he handed her glasses to her. "I thought they were just for when we played naughty librarian but then you almost ran in front of that bus, ms. magoo"Ash snickered "Hey,thats not funny i told you i dont like my glasses they make me feal old." "ok, fine.. hmm." she put her glasses on oh my lord your huge and why the Dragonair tattoo" "What would you wrather have, a dragonair or a punk-ass snivy ?" I remarked. "Point taken and heres your pants." brock said throwing my pants to me. "Hey I had a snivy." Ash chimed in "As I said point taken." Brock said "grumnble,brnit ... kicked your ass...mumble grr" Ash said under his breath. "Okay, now that I'm dressed I wasn't expecting you till this afternoon" they both looked at brock. "Wait.. did I say afternoon?, I meant morning, I guess gia's stunt drained the blood from my head and I got confused." Brock speculated. "Anyway... uhm" "Wheres your new Anthro-mon?" asked Brock quietly. "I'm going to pick her up as soon as calls." " She said you already picked it out." brock said "I did but I had to wait 24 hrs for the process to be complete" I replied " Oh, so you opted for the pick your own starter option?" "Who'd you pick?" pg.5

"Who'd you think I'd pick? but keep it from Ash and May I want them to be surprised." "Yeah, May would think it's so romantic she'd get turned on and jump ash right in front of us ." " We are talkin typhlosion right" "Yes and she'll be a cyndiquill again" "Right the genetic processes." Inferred Brock. "Breakfast!" yelled May "Aagh, get your finger out of there" she said with surprise. "Shocking isn't it ?" Ash said as he waved a lude gesture. "Sit down pervert and eat your god damned breakfast..." "ggrrrr" She glared "Yes ma'am sorry for being so insatiable please tell me I still have booby privileges?" He fell to his knees and clasped his hands together, jokingly, I think.

"Okay I'm offically not hungry seeing you grovel like that made my stomache flop " I said with a grin. "Whatever. I'd grovel to you any day May." Ash said lustfully . "Oh such a naughty boy you get a spankin." she patted his butt playfully. "Yep, not hungry." Riingg Ring the gear chimed. "Hello?" I answered. " Its time." "Shes ready" "Come as quick as possible." "OK, B.R.T." I replied. "Hey, Its time everyone." "Hey my Anthro-Pidgeotto can fly you there lickity-split"

"Wait, your an Anthro-Trainer?" I querried. "Nope I'm the fourth Anthro-Gym Leader!" he said with a smirk "Oh so I get to whip your ass for my fourth badge." "You wish, in Anthro gyms they're not about fighting they're about fucking you have to fuck your opponent into submission and the moves work the same except now they're sexy and it works on fatigue so getting knocked out makes since now "he said non-schalauntly "what do you mean?"I asked. "Well before when you had a pokemon, the first time you lose a poke'battle you think it dies but its really just knocked out, that health bar is just confusing" it should have said " ftg. ." before the bar it would have saved a whole lot of time and confusion.

pg 6

"Ok, your just stupid I knew my poke'mon was knocked out her eyes went from being slanted to being swirls." I mocked. " Well, pikachu just closed his eyes." "I was really scared." Ash wimpered.

"I'm sorry your right it was slightly confusing." I said reasuringly because I'm a good friend. "Thank you, now you wanna see her or not ." "Yes,she is waiting" I retorted . "Pidgeotto I Choose You!" Ash, cried his signature pose and movement effortless, and coming forth out of a little ring that expanded into a collar was a buxom feather covered girl with a beak and long shiny red feathers flowing down her back and large wings in a black thong and bra with large pink talons that had padding much like the bottom of a womans foot ." "Look Ash if your gonna call me out at least wait till im dressed or did you want some of Mama bird's warmth this chilly mor.." "Who is this guy?" Pidgeotto squee'd. "Your passenger." Ash replied "Oh you wanna ride big daddy?" querried playfully Pidgeotto. " uhm ..er ..uh .Yes yes uhm yeah mmhm" I stammered. "Go on and touch em I don't mind" she said posed in an inviting fashion her breasts were amazing and had little bitty feathers on them all over, I grabbed hold and tickled her nipples with my thumbs. Suddenly she sqwaked and backed up blushing "that tickled you goof." "I like this guy Ash where'd you find him." " In a mall fightin dusklops's and a Coffagrigas I helped him out by tossin his linoone a super potion he used it on his quillava caught coffagrigus and he gave me a latte, we've been freinds ever since . We were 16 it was the summer , the summer of drug trips and pokebattles." Ash starts singing the pokemon theme song like its still relevent.

Singalong you know the words I wanna be the very best that noone ever was...pg 7.

Okay and we're back

As we arrived at JPGI My stomache fluttered I was about to see Her again about to be re-united at last. Sorry got a little emotional there hmm . We walked in and pidgeotto put on a tshirt that tore slightly as she put it on . The receptionist told us to head on back but Pidgeotto would have to stay outside the lab her feathers might damage sensitve equipment. "I'll be right here when you get back Atreaue mwa" Not thinking about it she pecked me in the eye "aaaggh" I said "Birdbrain" I thought "oh sorry..Shoot,stupid,stupid" "first off no just a bit spacey and a little over affectionate, stupid, far from it." " Thank you." "We'll

be back." I said. Juniper was busy slumped over her desk testing and researching and lots of sciencey stuff when I walked in "Oh, hi Atreaue What were you here for again?" "YOU Just called me down here!" "Oh, right how could I forget." "Cause you have the attention span of a quagsire.." one of her fellow scientists high fives me as he passes. "He knows what I'm talkin about." "Hehe..Yes well shall we get started?" "Yeah." I followed her to the tubes she pressed the button and sitting in the tube was a little dark furred asian girl with little yellow paws and spikey red hair " She's so young and cute." "How do you expect me to you know,with her." "She's only level five here these are your first 16 rings since we were able to create these with cost efficiency we are able to give you more at first than the pokeball concept." "Use the first on her, But introduce yourself first remember the first person to own them they be come insatiable towards but you should take a moment to get to know one another first ." she opened the glass doors "Hi I don't know if you recognise me..." suddenly she kissed me and WOW it was hot partly sexy partly fire but still hot. "Of course, I remember you, Atreaue it was dark and lonely in the void I couldn't find you no matter where I looked it was so scary I almost lost my mind but your back and your here and I Love You..." "I'll Never loose you again Kimiko." I sighed. "Is that my name, did you pick it out,Its wonderful Mwah" Kimiko said and kissed. "Yes,yes, and thankyou." "I believe this is for you." I got down on one knee "Will you be my first Anthro-mon" and slid it on her claw

pg 8

" Yes" and with that the ring grew into a collar and did something wonderous all of a sudden kimiko started to change she grew a small set of boobs and she got a slightly more mature look to her but not much of course. "Remarkable, post living recognition of her past life , thats going in the research log" "See it was a good idea for me to keep that fur chunk hunh?" "Uhm MMaassstteerrr there's something hhappening ddown there hhelp, I feal hot and wet and oh wow i have an incredible earge to do naughty things to you ohhhmmmnnn..aahh." she starts to rub herself "Quick, Tailwhip."she swung her ass through the air and made it face me her cute little pussy was sopping wet already and she had such a pathetic look on her face desperate for release "I'll take care of it kimi." "You will?, oh thank you thank you thank you hurry." I then took my hand and started to rub her snatch slowly and she quivered under my hand I stroked her clit with my thumb as I started to slide my finger in and out in and out of her slippery wet anthro pussy then I knelt licking and sucking the juices flowing from her moist slit then I stood up with her in my mouth and all at once and at a split seconds notice she swung downward and undid my pants unleashing my hardening member her little mouth so sweet so warm envelopes my cock so suddenly i almost come but i hang on just a bit longer long enough to hear AAAUUGHH OOOOooooooHHhhhh gawd oh god ahh! She came hard flooding my mouth with her love juices i drink them all down then i set her down on her knees and shove my rock hard cock in her mouth pushing in and pulling out over and over until JUMANJII! I blew my thicke hot load on her hot wet toungue and it quickly got to be to much for her little mouth to handle so i pulled out and blew the last couple blasts on her face and quills as it spilled out of her mouth her collar went off saying :Kimiko has gained 690 . she has grown to level: 9

pg 9

"Wow level nine on the first round not bad." said Juniper the scientist from before came back by and high fived me again. "That guys legit." I said to Juniper. "Word." he said in the background "Quite... and if you'll excuse me. Pichu and I have to go over the data in my office. come Pichu." "The Blue one or the Black one?" asked Pichu

"The Black one. " she chimed Pichu grabbed the black vibrator out of the drawer and ran to junipers office. "You can see yourselves out can't you?" the other scientist spoke "Yeah,Lets go we gotta get home We are training our asses off." I smirked " Yay!" kimi cried .As we walked out of JPGI standing outside on her knees giving a stranger a tit job was pidgeotto he blew his load on her beak and then handed her 2000 yen. he then quickly walked out of sight."What was that ?" I asked "Ash told me to make some money today so I did" said pidgeotto "Does he know how you make it? " " He never asks and besides I cant catch anything from my tits so I say no harm no foul and if you keep your mouth shut I'll throw in something extra for you she drops in front of me and starts to undo my pants when Kimiko peeks out from behind me and says Hiya "Sqwak, oh you must be Atty's anthro-mon Im pidgeotto nice to meet you." "Nice meeting you too, do you like masters weiner too?" "Yes, but I might need some help." "Okay.." They then both pushed me up against the side of the building and tore my pants off kimi quickly started sucking my ball bag and Pidgeotto grabbed my dick in between her breasts and started stroking it up and down vivatiously and seductively spitting on it to lube up my cock soon I was close to my limit and suddenly they both stopped and pidgeotto stood up and dropped her black panties I grabbed her by the wings and spun her around so that her tail feathers brushed up against my cock and I took my stiff cock in my hand and said "Where?" "MMyy pussy !" "Your wish is granted."

pg 10

I said as I plunged my cock deep into bird country I pulled in and out of her tight slot over and over again and then I turned her around and let her ass rest in my hands, as I drilled her muff she said " Myy ass now please."

"oh, you are a dirty birdie." "yes Im dirty.. im a dirty little slut ... oh god fuck me! I shoved it in her ass with out lube and she squeeled and called out my name I couldn't stop slamming pidgeotto until she slumped over asshole agape panting for breath Kimi grabbed my cock sucked on it and jerked me until I came all over pidgeottos twat, chest and face After that kimi got to level 11 and pidgeotto gained 245 exp.

"ok ,lets go home " "alright, hold on, imma use fly. " pidgeotto huffed as she fell back on the ground "I think I'm gonna call a cab" I said "Good Idea." she squawked. One hour later we arrived at my house I tipped the cabby and sent him on his way. " Hello anyone here ?" "he he, oh , ah ah ah" "I here something lets go in the den" we head toward the den and kimi flips on the light .

Surprise Happy Home Cumming written in big letters on a banner Ash, May, Brock ,Gia(g) ,Apom(g), Nidoqueen, Floatzel(m), Pikachu (m), Turtwig (g), Ivysaur (g), Onyx (g), Sandslash (g), Sceptile(m), Semisear(m), Semipour (g), and Manectric (g) all were in the buff fucking, sucking, pawing, playing, lubing, fondling, and cum spraying I felt like dr. seuss in a weird wet dream. "Well this is usually the den but you can't see it right now because too many people are fucking in here at once." "Shit aahh, sorry the anthros cant go more than 4 hours with out sex and we were expecting you home like an hour ago soo ... yeah things turned into an orgy , oh and heres 14,000 yenny uhm onyx had an orgasm and accidentally rock blasted your t.v. and that would have been it but it bounced hit ash in the head ,ash slipped shoved it into Nidoqueens ass surprised her and she hyper-beamed a hole through your garage ...and it took out your good bike ." "Are you serious?, I was coming home today and this is how you ingrates act while we were gone you all are dumb and I wouldn't blame master if he ordered me to melt all of you!bluh!" kimiko said then stuck out her toungue. "Ok I want this cleaned up by the time me and kimi get out of the bath or your all gone and you can find some other asshole to mooch off of for the month." "You all should be ashamed hmph" said Pidgeotto reaching out for Sceptiles erect member...

pg 11

Chapter 3: a night for firsts

Me and kimiko went upstairs. I grabbed us some towels and shampoo's and soaps I didn't know much about anthro cleansing, but I assumed it was much like us but with pokemon shampoos. So I grabbed everything we needed and headed to the bathroom. Kimiko was awaiting eagerly at the bathroom door. "Ready?" she asked with a sparkle of enthusiasm. "Yes,now I'll fill up the tub." I said as I grabbed for my loofa . I finished filling the tub and said "Alrighty, time for us to get in." "Can I hold the loofa?" she said playfully as she pawed at my now exposed man hood . "Yes, but thats not the loofa silly, hehe." I poked. "Oh, I know that, but your thingy looked sad. I wanted to cheer him up!" She grinned. "Well, I believe you have." I say as we both notice my hardening girth. "Lets get in the tub and I'll wash you first." I tell her. "Ok, WWEEEEE!" she squeeled as she jumped into the large bath. I sat and watched her splash around alittle before i sat down behind her. "ok hand me the loofa." ...

"What are ya doin with ThA-? " kimiko cried as i started to wash her naughty places i rubbed the loofa all over her wet dripping buxom ass as she started getting hot and bothered she asked a question "are you gonna love me in the morning ?" "I could not love you more i'll never stop loving you your it if we have to die tomorrow ill be happy if we die 100 years from now still happy your my everything." " Thats the sweetest thing anyones ever said to me course ive only been alive for a few hours "" Yeah but i can't believe how horny you are compared to the relative age differential i should write that down in the anthrodex"

"Shut up and fuck me !"Kimiko screamed as she straddled my submerged manhood "Ok, ready, this is the first time we've had actual coitus so I'm gonna take it slow ." "Ok just kiss me and then shove it in. " I kissed her deep and as our toungues intermingled I grabbed hold of her hips,positioned myself below her moist hole ,and pulled her down on to my aching cock . "AAaaauugghh! oh ow that hurt...oh but ,oh gawd, oh gawd why does this feal sooo goooooooodd...?" she said with an indecent tone. "oh jeez your pussy's so tight kimi oh gawd your so tight oh god it's so wet and hot inside" "Don't say it like that, its so embarassing.." "OOoohh damn your so tight I could crush coal in there and make a diamond... oOOoOooOh oh no oh crap oh shit i'm gonna come so hard in you.. " Hold on 2 minutes almost there if you can hold on just a bit loooooonnggerr aah aaah AAAHHH AAAHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH ANGH HAH! " "AAHAHHA OOOOHH UGH (grunting shudder) OH WOW, I wanted your first time to be more enjoyable but wow your so fuckin small and tight just couldn't hold on any longer.." "I didn't expect to cum that quick myself but your dick is just WOW!" BeepBeep "level 12 reached". "Yay, I leveled up." "alright wanna trailed off "I'm not done with you yet silly!" She grabbed my cock in her paw and took a deep breath and dove her head below the surface . all of a sudden her mouth was on my cock and she went to my base fast, the whole time pushing my cock with her tongue sucking it into her cheek shoving her head down and up down and up down and up faster and stronger and hotter with every thrust . She suddenly popped out of the water to gasp for breath then as quickly as she reapeared she was back down below the surface licking and stroking and sucking so good you'd have thought she took lessons . " ooh gawd i'm gonna blow oh oh OOAAAGH! Suddenly I erupted and kimi wrapped her lips tighter around the shaft of my cock and started swallowing down all I had givin her which was suprisingly more than I had expected given the events of earlier that day. As I came I kicked the plug out of the bath tub and as the water sank a dripping wet cute as a button kimiko emerged my cock still resting in her paw. "alrighty lets go down stairs I smell something delicious" " Mmmm, me too." she said as she ran her nose down the side of my member. "When juniper said insatiable she wasn't foolin was she?" "guess not" she said as we began the slow task of regaining mobility "Here's your towel." I said. "thankyou master (mwah)" we dried off after that kimi looked like one of those chia pets you see on tv. we laughed about it for a moment then I brushed her fur and gave her a bathrobe monogrammed with a big girly K (one in which I stole from the Kyadeki bar,hotel and casino but its not really neccesary to explain that) We went down stairs and everyone started to sing for shes a jolly good anthro ... I interupted that and said "what smells so good besides the stank of sex in the air" "Oh ,uhm, brock made dinner for everyone in honor of Kimiko coming home." chimed May. "Ok,I got this recipe from Silus thepoke' gourmond " Brock said lightly " Oh ,shit how is that guy ?" asked Ash. " I used to hang out with him back in sinnoh ,Whats he been up to?" asked ash. "He has his own tv show now Searing with Silus ." " He's got his Semisage and torkoal and they come up with some of the best recipes for soooooo many occasions, ya know.?" said Brock . beedledeedle mays poke gear rang.

"OH,SHIT you guys they just announced the final three anthromon gym leaders." "Flannery, Jessie&James,and oh your gonna like this

Its Iris from Opelucid town... "The fuck Iris is sooo immature. "Not anymore says hear she uses dom/sub anthros and weilds a 4 ft dildo for fun!" "Ok,did not see that one coming."What on gods green earth would she wanna be an anthro trainer for ?" especially the most kinky version (a bondage trainer) may be we'll find out ?

Until then join in next time for more anthro'mon spunking slightly pedophiliactic mostly false cum filled action the first gym and some secret agendas of my own to throw you a curve in the next exciting story of Anthro'mon: a long time cumming


End file.
